Raunip
Raunip was the son of Aughra, born before the arrival of the Fallen urSkeks. Biography Birth Raunip was born in the early years of Thra's history. He arrived on Thra via an organic meteorite, which was discovered by Aughra. Sensing life within the rock, Aughra moulded it into her own image.Froud, B., Dysart, J., Sheikman, A. & John, L. (2012). The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths, Vol. II. Archaia. ISBN 978-1-936393-80-0 However, it wasn't until after The Great Division that Aughra told him of his origins.Froud, B., Holguin , B., Sheikman, A. & John, L. (2011). The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths, Vol. I. Archaia. ISBN 978-1-936393-80-0 Feud with the urSkeks When the Fallen urSkeks arrived on Thra during the first Great Conjunction, Raunip became increasingly embittered at the their "meddling" in the cultural development of the Gelflings and his mother, as well as their encasing of the Crystal in a vast fortress, which he saw as an act of appropriation. When he discovered that the urSkeks were in fact exiles from their own world, Raunip incited a mob of Gelflings to attack the urSkeks in their Castle, but was halted by Aughra. Role in the Great Division Nine hundred and ninety-nine and one trine after they first arrived, the second Great Conjunction approached, and the Fallen urSkeks, with Aughra's assistance, were ready to return to their homeworld. They invited Raunip, as well as delegations representing Thra's sentient races, to attend the event. Seeing this as an opportunity to challenge the urSkeks directly, Raunip journeyed to the Castle with song-teller Gyr, Lady Kel, and the Podling Hotha. Raunip spurned the urSkeks' attempts at hospitality, and went into the Hall of Reflection, where he witnessed an urSkek lose its composure after hearing Gyr play a song from its homeworld. Raunip fuelled the darkened urSkek's rage further by mocking it. When the day of the Great Conjunction arrived, the urSkeks gathered around the Crystal, hoping that its rays would purify their spirits and transport them back to their homeworld. However, Raunip continued to mock the darkened urSkek, which gave into its darker nature. The darkened urSkek's fear and anger prevented its brothers from entering the Crystal's light, and each one of them was split into two new races; the Skeksis and the urRu. In the ensuing confusion, the urRu and the Gelfling and Podling delegations fled the Castle, leaving Aughra and Raunip behind. When Aughra failed to reason with the Skeksis, one of them attacked the Crystal, chipping off a shard. Mother and son escaped the Skeksis by climbing down the shaft below the Crystal, and journeyed to the centre of the planet, hoping to find the lost shard. Wracked by guilt, Raunip asked Aughra if she would remember him, to which she replied she always would, as he was her first and greatest creation. Legacy Despite her pledge to remember him, Aughra appeared to have forgotten about Raunip by the time Jen embarked on his quest to find the shard, claiming that, other than the urSkeks, she was the only one to have witnessed the first Great Conjunction.Smith, A. C. H., & Odell, D. (1982). The Dark Crystal. Holt, Rinehart and Winston . ISBN 0030624363 References Category:Characters